In the past, it has been known to provide sheet metal and other baffle plates and structures for directing air in electric motor driven equipment. Some baffle plates were commonly formed of one piece of planar material in the shape of a “C” and thus incompletely surrounded the parts they were adjacent to, and therefore incompletely directed air flow, or were of multiple pieces, requiring more parts and manipulation in assembly, with the consequent increase in cost and time to assemble, and potential for misassembly or incomplete assembly, where one or more pieces were omitted or incorrectly installed.
The present invention overcomes shortcomings of the prior art by providing a single, three dimensional baffle plate having a main surface substantially completely surrounding the motor when installed, and having a pair of “wings” projecting from the main surface to direct cooling air to outlets in the paint pump apparatus. The fan baffle of the present invention is formed of resilient material and has a radial cut from the outer periphery to an aperture in the main surface, enabling the fan baffle to be temporarily flexed out of plane for installation, after which the main surface is restored to a planar condition with the aperture closely surrounding the motor to more effectively direct cooling air flow with respect to the motor.